Sanctuary
by Chikachoo
Summary: “Never leave me.” He rasped into her ear, her eyes widened at the psychotic sentiment to his words. It scared her some what. But she never said her sanity wasn’t questionable. SasuSaku. AU
1. This is where it starts

**Sanctuary**

_Silver Spirit_

_An ivory hand smoothed over her creamy thigh. She could feel him pressed up close to her back his ice cold exhale raising the hairs on her neck. She felt him smirk, the velvet texture of his lips beginning to suckle on the sensitive crevice he seeks out every time he starts their intimate sessions._

_"**Sakura****…"**He purred out, his index finger trailing up her bare flesh, so light it was like the teasing brush of a feather._

_"**Mine****…"**He whispered, curling his lips into sadistic smirk his dark pools glinting with animalistic longing as he licked slowly from her collar bone, to her jaw and along, making his way to her parted lips that were already bruised with his aggressive approach for a kiss._

_Black satin sheets wrapped around her petite form served no protection against his predatory touch, nothing stopped the icy chill of his caress._

_His skin was like marble, no imperfections to be seen, his eyes reflected his nature aloof and calculating usually but to her they somehow looked different, the lust was obvious and she knew of his obscure possessiveness._

_She was his, that was a fact he made sure everyone knew about._

--

**_Chapter 1: This is where it starts…_**

--

Shadows cast under her sensuous jade eyes, her beauty was captivating but there was more to that pretty face than most could comprehend. Blossom pink hair cascaded over her shoulders past her breast, she was well developed to the point other females weep with jealousy. That was to be expected, she was special in more ways than one but with perfection there comes a price.

Sakura knew that all too well.

A smirk played on her voluptuous crimson lips as she noticed the hungry glances of her fellow male acquaintances, they obviously couldn't believe their luck in having such a bombshell accompanying them. They wouldn't treat her as such a blessing if they knew her past, they would not be so joyous, every second they spent in her presence was a second closer to their possible death.

Good job she wasn't so careless she knew her profession inside out, well ex-profession as an assassin in the line of seduction, she knew how to cover up her tracks. She was a man's worst nightmare and their sweetest dream, a deadly cocktail. Lush lips pursed in anguish, why did she have to get that pacific mission to that _place_. It was the reason she gave up, or rather was forced too.

Nothing was going to stop her getting away this time…she hoped.

"Gentleman" Sakura breathed out, grabbing their undivided attention in an instant. She stood like a goddess in front of them, her red silk dress was not modest but a tad teasing showing her curves to the full. On first glance she may look like a tart but Sakura was one of those females that could pull off the sexy aristocratic woman, her assertiveness showed clearly in her smooth voice.

"I wish to thank you for agreeing to escort me, it is a lot of risk on your part." The men just nodded in response, mesmerised by her presence such was the power of her pheromones. Her sent was invigorating and distinguishable to the opposite sex but if she had it so did men of her kind, their scent clung though it was aggressive and territorial not enticing. Sakura was all to familiar with it, the more dominant and powerful the male the stronger the smell.

If you were mated then that would be deterrent keeping other's off what's you yours, it took her months to dampen his smell and even now it was still quite apparent to her. That was of no threat to her plans at the moment, humans could never detect that or rather identify it. Feeling mostly confused when his scent was prominent as to why they felt in danger when close to her, like they were being watched.

A vampire's mate was their best strength yet worst weakness, a vampire can live eternally but your mate is joined to you by your soul if they died you would lose the powers you gained when mated which are essential for being the best. You would become unstable and dangerous, knowing this she felt guilty because he was unpredictable with her never mind when her location was not known to him. An unstable, angry, possessive man as he was, he would be dangerous to work for now, very dangerous.

As much as she loved he it was not an option her continuing to stay with him, not after…

Damn it! He was such a bastard, he always managed to hurt her, break her but it went to far. She couldn't forgive so easily this time.

"Ma'am we must set out if we are to reach town by dusk" A lanky man informed her, Sakura looked up indeed the sky was darkening. Why she was lingering on such thoughts she did not know, it was past. She could feel the familiar pricking of tears in her eyes, no! Her concentration was being wavered, this is not time for a trip down memory lane, that journey was painful. Whisking to past them from her current position in front of them as not to let them see her momentary weakness, Sakura straightened out and let out a hefty sigh.

"Lets go." No more hesitating, nothing was left for her here anymore.

--

_This had to be a dream that she was wrapped up in this beautiful mans arms, his black robes serving for extra heat. Tender moments like this reminded her why she was in love with such a man. He was not the man her parents envisioned for their 'innocent' daughter, innocence was a word that could no longer describe her. The dark haired prince enveloping her frame made sure of that, he was sin itself in any religious view point. Even in the eyes of his fellow kind he was a forsaken child, he took lives like she saved them. Yet for some reason they yearned each other, being polar opposites normally meant you despise them. Sakura did, she hated him with every ethical fibre in her body, to bad Sasuke seemed to have the ability to cause her mind to throw away any previous sense of morality._

_That look was all it took for her to fall into his trap all over again._

--

On highest summit of the tree Sakura could see from one angle the canopy of tree tops fading into the horizon, they had travelled far in a short period of time. In front of her was the silhouette of her destination. Tilting her head backwards she let the wind caress her pink tresses, silver highlights caused by the moons soft glow. The night was clear for the time being, little sprinkles of light dotted the sky, but not for long an angry storm cloud was gradually blotting them out. Such a shame she liked stars. A haunting giggle escaped her, they would disappear just like everything else that mattered.

Descending gracefully to the ground where her 'protectors' waited patiently, thinking she had to go a loo. For supposedly highly trained ninja's they could be considered incredibly naïve.

Revealing herself from the shrubbery she began to speak.

"Gentleman once again I am grateful for your time, but I won't be requiring your assistance any longer. I am capable of making the last leg by myself, do not trouble yourself on that matter. I bid you goodbye."

Without waiting for a response she walked into the mass of shadows that had siege of the forest.

"Wait Milady!" One man protested running from the clearing into the woodland looking to persuade her otherwise. A woman like her shouldn't wonder alone at night and here of all places especially not.

Too late she was gone.

--

_Hey you,_

_What do you see?_

_Something Beautiful?_

_Or_

_Something free?_

--

Leaving was essential for the sake of their lives, her instincts at night grew more prominent. Cobbles that paves the narrow back street glistened with the torrent of rainfall that fell previously. Her red dress clung to her form, her rosette locks plastered to her intricate face. So much so that only one eye was visible, the flickering of the oil lantern barely managed to illuminate her right side. Lips pulled up into a sadistic smile, her pearl fangs glinted as they reflected the rays. Crimson liquor dribbled from the corner of her mouth.

The beauty came to a halt, a sultry finger raised to push the fluid back to her waiting tongue. Sakura's mouth formed a 'o' as she licked the slender digit clean, before pulling it out with a pop.

Heavy steps echoed, her arms sagged once again and continued her journey, if you'd prefer to call it that.

Her trance would not dissipate until her first was clenched. Thunder rumbled as the heavens cried once more, the shadowed streets of this town were not safe tonight.

Jade eyes grew sinister as the drunken laughter of men, three to be exact, could be hear coming up behind her.

This would be…fun, not. Drunkards were the easiest kill their was, normally she would prefer a bit more of a challenge but tonight she was feeling callous.

"Hey what's a sexy lady like you doing around here?" The individual she took to be the leader bit out. Howls of laughter erupted a second later as they attempted to advance.

"I was…just, passing" Sakura's clouded eyes opened slowly as she peered over her shoulder. One of the lackeys took a double take, no fear was evident in the woman's posture…she was smirking! Dread swept through his body, nausea hitting him. She would be their death, she…she was the sin temptation itself and this time it would definitely bite back. No way was he going to be the devils dinner if he could do anything about it.

"What are you doing?!" The leader screamed at his crony who had belted down the street, he was going to get it tomorrow. Cold puffs off air were felt on his neck, the woman's lips now were tracing his jugular. Two lithe finger walked up his chest, caressed his jaw with one, before dragging all five threw his rustic hair.

"Being…sensible." She breathed, eyes narrowed with animalistic need bearing her fangs. His eyes widened as he felt the sharp incisors tease the tender flesh.

"I am the predator here." Her jaw clamped down on his artery.

--

_Watching the sunset was euphoric for Sakura, such a natural magnificence should never be taken for granted. It could never be taken away, always due to do the same day in day out. Being able to see this was the only stability she was able to keep, the only normality she could cling to and be aloud. Why you ask? Anything that was a threat to her, that would take her away he would forbid, prevent. His greatest fear, Sakura. She was the only thing he had left that was truly he's. He wasn't going to relent so easily._

_"**Sasuke." **Leaning back on her elbows and tilting her head so she got an upside down view of her striking mate walking up the garden path. His aura was hard to miss. It's powerful radiance said he was not to be taken lightly but she could sense his mood was not the best._

_A growl emanated from his throat as she gave him a good view of the teasing bit of cleavage at the top of her extravagant white gown. Pretty turquoise lace adorned the seems and a simple floral design dotted on the cotton. He was wearing his navy blue ceremonial jacket with a high collar, white rims and ruby coloured cufflinks. Onyx eyes bored into her own as he whisked her up into his sturdy arms, pressing her to his hard chest. Sakura rested her left hand between them while her right tucked comfortably on his waist._

_"**Sakura." **His large hand travelled up her back memorizing her crevices all over again. Sakura sighed contently nuzzling further into his warmth, never had she felt more protected than with him. He sought solace, she wanted sanctuary. His hand wondered into long rose kissed tresses, revelling in its softness as he combed it through his pale fingers. Sasuke adored her hair, it was one of her most pretty attributes._

_Sasuke cupped her head in his palm, his black nails lightly stroked her porcelain cheek._

_"**Never leave me." **He rasped into her ear, her eyes widened at the psychotic sentiment to his words. It scared her some what._

_But she never said her sanity wasn't questionable ._

_--_

Dawn coated the towns building in gold making the hellish place seem like heaven for a second. Sakura smiled it was fake of course but she well practiced. In fact an old friend was inspired by her uncanny acting.

"Heh." Maybe it was time for a visit. He would probably him if he discovered, there can be no room for mistakes now.

Otherwise it would be certain death for those that cross her.

--

**That's it for now, I hope its not too bad.**

**I am in dire need of a beta-reader, the new chapter of Dancing with Danger is well on its way, I just want someone to oversee it. I just get disheartened when writing, I start thinking nothing I'm writing is good at times etc. so I apologise for the wait. Plus I've been so busy with coursework, it seems times not on my side.**

**Requirements of beta:**

**Friendly**

**Supportive**

**Good at grammar**

**Structure help**

**Thanks!**

**Please review!**


	2. Trauma

_**Sanctuary**_

_**By Silver Spirit**_

**Chapter 2**

Trauma

_Condensation covered the checkered Georgian windows, obstructing the breathtaking view of the moors. _

_It was overcast outside, as usual._

_Sasuke was not here that was normal as well. As a member of a prestigious clan, he would have to be present at certain engagements. Never did she think that his presence was required nearly all the time, being frequently ordered to go to every gathering. _

_He, of course, took her to each country he traveled, but it was lonelier for her. It seemed being mated to Sasuke would mark a stigma upon your back. Not just because hordes of jealous women cried for your blood, it appeared that Sasuke failed to mention was that his family did not approve of his choice. Sakura, now knowing Sasuke for some time, was not oblivious to the fact that you never try to dictate anything at him, ever. Otherwise, he'd likely to have your head on a silver platter._

_Well, there was a way around that little detail for her. She always got her way through the small punishments like giving him the silent treatment etc. But that didn't work all the time.. Soon after being thrown together Sakura realized that Sasuke was not the worst problem she had: It was his family. And that would be their downfall._

_She wasn't to know that at the time._

--

How relaxing it was to bask in the sun's rays.

Being cold blooded, warmth was a luxury in her world.

Wistful eyes watched as children played at the bottom of the meadow, happiness glowed on their little pure faces as they played games of tag. Clenching fists ripped blades of grass from their foundation; Sakura slumped back so she was watching the white formations in the sky. As always her emotions got in the way of rational actions, her eyelids clenched in an effort to stop her tears from falling. Only achieving the opposite and she couldn't stop, high pitched wails came from the broken woman. Tears soon turned to liquid glass as they rolled down her raw cheeks, her tortured soul could bare the anguish no longer.

"Sakura"

The husky tenors of the voice earned her recognition, it couldn't be him right? Jet orbs gazed down at her, she wanted to touch him. Raven locks swayed in the breezed, blossoms swirled around their forms. Sasuke's lips formed his signature smirk.

"Sakura"

Nimble fingers reached out shakily, trying to touch his angelic features. It had been so long, her heart ached painfully for him. Just a little bit more….

Sakura faltered her eyes darted around, seeking his whereabouts. He had disappeared, a figment of her imagination…again. Where had her strength gone? Her determination of steel?

Seeing those children playing so peacefully…

It should have been…

IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN _HER!_

Fierce teeth were exposed to the air, fists clenching her hair tightly. Barely noticing the pain as she nearly ripped the strands from their roots. In an effort to control her rising temper she took in deep shaky breaths.

Sasuke didn't understand, he just…couldn't. He'd never believe her, he was a proud man.

But she knew…she was certain.

Yet he would refuse to believe that his precious clan was responsible…

That they were murderers.

That they drove her to leave.

Of course he knew they didn't approve much of her, but not to the extent that they would…

They knew there was nothing she could do. So she was forced to lie to Sasuke…and that was the beginning of the end of their romance.

--

_A small giggle erupted from her, lips in a playful pout. She had sure put a lot of weight on the last couple of months, her poor hips. Well, it wasn't just her hips. _

_She could list lots of thing that were aching, hurting or unsightly. It was Sasuke's fault, the insatiable bastard, and she had made a pact that she would kick his ass when she wasn't slow and waddling everywhere. _

_Light illuminated the room, giving her reflection in the grand wardrobe mirror seems holey. That was an oxymoron in its self, with her being a vampire. Nothing was more naturally beautiful than a pregnant woman - the dawn of mother hood. Lithe gentle fingers traced the bulge lovingly. Who said vampires couldn't produce offspring? Isn't that part of any species race for survival? _

"_Hello baby…" Sakura cooed, eyelids drooping in content before jumping when four hands rested upon her belly. Recognition of the familiar touch relaxed her nerves; instinctively, she leaned back into his broad chest. Warm breath tickled her bare shoulder. _

_Her strapless white maternity dress draped down to her feet, allowing her movement to be less restricted. Sasuke's sinking body started tugging her sartorial with him, her hand shot up on impulse to stop anything being revealed. Just because she didn't mind being pregnant doesn't affect her opinion on her now disproportional body. Sakura still felt like a blimp no matter how normal it made her feel._

_Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to adore her bloated belly that was currently harboring their unborn child. Large hands gripped her hips turning her to face him, her own came up to burrow in his hair. Here she was, everything was perfect, and euphoric, even it was surreal. Never had she experienced such happiness, so complete. A giggle escaped her as Sasuke's hair tickled her now bare stomach; the fabric was bunched under her bosoms as Sasuke's head rested against her. Acute hearing enabled him to listen to the growing fetus inside her. It had a calming effect on him and for a brief second she could swear there was a smile on his aristocratic face._

_Maybe, just maybe the new life nestled between her hips would be the rebirth of them._

_--_

Normal isn't something a vampire should strive for but for her normality was security, it meant no danger.

If she could just avoid…

Who was she kidding? Fooling herself would only lead to more anxiety.

"Sakura?"

Charcoal orbs gazed at her crumpled form. The more the months went by the weaker the beautiful woman grew. There was nothing he could do. Not a titter passed her plump lips as he bent to embrace her bridal style, she weighed hardly anything. Sakura was such a fitting name not just because of her rose tresses but how a cherry blossom petal resembled her heart. Striking, impressionable, pretty, delicate.

And another one thing, Sasuke knew that he did not deserve her.

Never would he have let _this _happen.

"Sai?" The words were hesitant, longing. Frail fingers gripped his black shirt, leaning into his warmth that she has gone without for too long. Sakura…he had missed her, a lot. In fact he had planned to court/mate with, the sort after maiden at the time. That was when he learned life was a bitch, when you feel you could float with the clouds the wind is ripped harshly from beneath you. Then you crash and burn.

Did he still love her?

Yes.

--

"_Sai! I got a mission!" Emerald jewels sparkled with mirth as she ambled towards him, scroll clutched firmly in her left hand. The said lad watched as she hoisted her petite form onto the barstool, he couldn't help but smirk in amusement at her childlike vigor. The pinkette proceeded to order herself some fruit juice, it wasn't wise to drink intoxicants before a mission. _

"_So…what is it?" _

_Her psyche filled with energy once more as her new challenge was mentioned; perfect maintained nails started drumming a rhythm onto the polished counter. _

"_I have to gather information" Just that phrase filled him with more dread each time she uttered them. He hated the thought of her having to drape herself over other men that weren't him._

"_Sakura-"_

"_It's what I do Sai. It's my job whether you like it or not." Wow that clip answer bit more than it should have._

"_At least tell me who?" A long sigh escaped her lips; this is normally how their conversations ended up on this topic._

"_Sai, you know how it is, I can't say much. It might endanger my chances of succeeding. You never know where spies are lurking" Yes he knew that all too well, but when it involved Sakura he liked to know what she was dealing with. _

"_Please…" That always got her; it took a lot for him to say such a word. He was a man of a few words. It always worked though._

"_Fine…Some guy names Uchiha Sasuke." His heart froze._

_--_

"I'm sorry" Was her faint whisper into his ear. Right now she was tucked into his bed, a black duvet hugging close to her body. Lithe arms clamped around his neck.

"Don't be." Was his reply.

"I'm putting you in danger!" Her cry was sorrowful, her eyes puffy from hours of tears were peeping up at him.

"It doesn't matter." It never would matter as long as kept her away from that asshole Uchiha.

"It doe-!"

"Sakura go to sleep."

"But-"

"It's my decision not yours. Go to sleep." To his relief she complied, now silently snoozing at his side.

What had happened to her he did not know, but never had he seen her in such a state before.

The issue had most definitely torn her from the inside out.

"**Sasuke…kun."**

Sai stiffened, after all this she still yearned for the bastard?! The man that caused her to be in this mess?!

Sakura was to forgiving it had always been in her nature, he should have known.

Well if she wasn't going to protect herself from her pitiful excuse for a mate, he would gladly do it for her.

--

_Well what do you think? Getting a bit more exciting ne?_

_If you want more then review so I can see whether my readers are pleased D_

_Many thanks to my beta's __**HyuugaVSUchiha**__ and __**Miko-chan**__ you rock my dears! _

_If you want spoilers or to harass me about updating visit my Xanga account._

_/SmexeJess__ it's in my profile if this doesn't show up._

_Bye for now!_


End file.
